A Delinquent's Favorite
by heyeyshjey
Summary: Delinquent Umi saves a birb, and eventually falls in love with her. Cover made by me
1. Chapter 1

first fafic, pls be good to me. XD

I gave umi a helix piecing because I want her to be badass, and I love girls with peircing anyway. XD Enjoy.

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? i plan to that is...**

A Delinquent's Favorite

Kotori Minami was a transfer student of Otonokizaka Highschool, her first day at school was good, she was greeted by her new classmates, and the boys had their eyes on her, trying out little excuse to talk to her, everything was good, but you know, "calm before the storm".

On her second day, it was different, just as she stepped inside the campus, she was surrounded by group of girls; four of them. The leader stood close to Kotori, and leaned forward, brown bangs hovered over her eyes, then she looked at Kotori.

"So… you're the new kid, huh?" the tall girl asked, Kotori nodded.

"I don't like you… we don't like you." She added.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do something that made you hate me-"Kotori was cut off before she could finished as the taller girl pushed her. The other girls laughed, "Get up." Said the leader "Yeah, get up!" the other girls copied their leader. Kotori got up to her feet only to be pushed again.

"HEY!" a voice came from behind Kotori, she turn around to see a girl, with the same height as the leader, she has blue hair like the ocean, helix piercing reflecting the sun's rays, golden eyes that held anger, lips sealed tight. She stood there, holding her bag over her shoulder.

"What the hell's going on here?" she ask to no one, looks like she's pissed for some reason no one knows what.

"This is none of your business, Sonoda. Go away!" The leader yelled at the bluenette as her hand reaches out to grab Kotori's hair. The bluenette sprinted towards the brunette and punched her on the cheek.

"I love early morning fights, by the way." The bluenette clutches her fist.

The leader cough up blood, she wiped it with her sleeve.

"Why you little…" then the bell rang, class is starting.

"I'll see you later, new kid." The leader walked away with her subordinates.

Kotori sighed "Thank you for saving…" she turned to face the bluenette but she wasn't there anymore "…me." Kotori blinked twice. Where the hell is she? Then she looked towards the school's entrance and there she was, walking towards the school.

"W-wait! I need to thank you!" Kotori frantically waved as she followed the girl.

….

"Sonoda-san!" Kotori yelled as she finally catches up to the said girl, she pants as the bluenette stopped in her tracks; they are now in the hallway.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She glances at Kotori.

Kotori felt chills down her spine "umm… the girl said your name a while ago…" Kotori answered. The bluenette was embarrassed and blushes.

"Oh…" Umi looked away from Kotori.

"Oh! And I just wanna say thank you for saving me back there, Sonoda-san!" Umi looked back and saw Kotori smiling back at her with a touch of pink in her cheeks. Umi splutter, her blush widening "T-t-t-that w-was n-nothing actually. Ha-ha!" Umi was stuttering as she frantically waved her hand in different direction, why the hell is she stuttering about.

"Hmm? Are you okay, Sonoda-san?" Kotori asked with a concern look, she reaches for Umi's forehead and touches her own forehead. Umi Sonoda, the school delinquent; is blushing at the small contact, her face was read as a tomato. And she is trembling, yes, trembling.

"Ah! Sonoda-san, you're burning up, let me take you to the nurse's office!" Kotori grabbed Umi's hand and Umi mentally screamed at the contact.

…..

They arrived at the nurse's office. Umi was mentally praying no one was inside so that she can be alone with this girl, whoever her name is. Unfortunately, it was morning and the nurse was early.

"Excuse me, Sonoda-san has a fever" Kotori open the door and shoved Umi inside.

"I'll take care of her." The nurse said as she approaches them "you should go to class, miss. Don't worry about Sonoda." The nurse added.

"O-okay." Kotori left the room.

…..

Later that day, Umi was out of the nurse's office, because after Kotori left, the so-called fever banished. Being the delinquent she is she didn't attend class, not knowing she's in the same class as Kotori. She went up to the rooftop and sat near a shade, she took out her phone, she has a new message from Eli.

 ** _From: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _Heard you got into a fight._**

She pressed 'reply'.

 ** _To: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _Yeah. And I apparently save this bird-like girl._**

She press 'send' and immediately got a reply.

 ** _From: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _OoOoh, you're a hero now, Idiot? Haha_**

 ** _Is she cute? :3_**

Umi could feel her face starting to heat up .

 ** _To: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _You're the idiot! Idiot!_**

 ** _She's kinda cute…_**

Before Umi press 'send'. Kotori's smiling face popped into Umi's head and her face turned red automatically and steam can be seen coming out from her ears, she press 'send' and again, Eli replied immediately, but this time Umi didn't reply back, she just look up to the sky.

 _"I wonder what her name is."_ Umi thought .

Little did she know the message from Eli was:

 ** _From: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _Omg! Update! The girl you save was_**

 ** _a new student! Her name's Minami Kotori!_**

No reply from Umi. And another message from Eli:

 ** _From: Baka-Eli;_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _Umi, you still there?_**

 ** _Idiot. -_-_**

Umi fell asleep.

….

The day went by fast for Kotori, her classmates were bombing her with questions regarding the incident, still no one knows who send those mysterious pictures about the incident, only and unknown number and an "AnonTwinTail" at the bottom of the message. I wonder who that is.

Kotori was on her way to the gate, head lowered so she didn't notice the leader before; was waiting for her. The leader spoke "we met again, I told you, we'll see you later." The leader smiled mischievously, Kotori gulped. The leader was alone, she looked around if Sonoda was anywhere. Then she looks back at Kotori and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Kotori cried out in pain "stop!" she shut her eyes, tears started falling from her eyes.

"This is payback from that punch Sonoda gave me." She raise her fist and was about to punch Kotori when suddenly a bag flew towards the leader at high speed smacking her in the face. Kotori opened her eyes, to see the leader lying down on the ground and rubbing her forehead.

"w-who the hell threw that?!" she yelled

"You got a problem with that?" Umi stood a few feet away from the two, smiling to herself

"Sonoda-san…" Kotori stared at Umi; her hair looks amazing with the orange hue of the setting sun. The leader stood up quickly and ran towards Umi; ready to punch her, she yelled at her, cursing with her name. Umi on the other hand; slide to the side and used her foot to trip the leader and she fell face down on the cement.

"Ouch~" Umi look down on the leader and she walked towards Kotori, they stared at each other's eyes, both blushing, then Umi spoke up.

"Who are you again?" Kotori slumped and pouted "You ruined the moment, Sonoda-san!" Kotori was disappointed, and then Umi chuckled at Kotori's reaction.

"I'm just kidding…" Umi patted Kotori's head "Nice to meet you, Minami Kotori. I'm Umi, Sonoda Umi." Umi smiled sweetly at her and Kotori swears her heart was pounding like drum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I did continue this. xD but I'm not sure if the way I made this chapter will be good tho.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

The next day…

Umi finally attend the first class, and she sat at the back row near the window. She looked outside the window and rests her chin on her left palm. She sighed. She heard the chair next to her scratches the floor, she turned around only to find out; a bunch of students gathering the table next to her.

She was startled of how fast they got there. They were noisy and it annoyed her, one can visibly see her vein pop out of her forehead. So she just looked away from the group. She look back at the window wondering who the hell is sitting beside her.

And then she remembered and she blushed. The sound of the door opening broke the group of students back on to their respective seat. And there she was; Minami Kotori sitting beside her.

"Okay class, let's go back to what we discussed about yesterday…" the teacher said "oh, Minami-san, why don't you share your notes with Sonoda-san—"Umi almost jumped off her chair as she looked up with a hard blush on her face.

"—since little miss delinquent here, didn't attend class yesterday." The teacher added and Umi turned away "tch! Whatever."

Kotori suddenly moved her table next to Umi and it caused Umi to look at her, the brunette just smiled at her as she positioned her notebook in the middle for Umi to see.

"Uh- thanks…" Umi muttered to herself, Kotori leaned closer and said "you're welcome, Umi-chan."

" _C-chan?"_ Umi thought. "Uh- hey Kotori, what's this about…?" Umi pointed at the first problem on Kotori's notebook. "Oh! It's about…" Kotori explained everything to Umi, and she just stared at the brunette as she spoke, she didn't know how close their faces are to each other.

"Um… Umi-chan?" Kotori's voice snapped Umi back to reality "Y-yes?" She stared at Kotori, their nose were inches apart and Umi could feel her face heating up; from her neck up to her forehead, and she stood up in the middle of class and screamed.

….

Later, during lunch

Umi was eating lunch with Eli and Nozomi; both of them are now in their third years. Eli and Nozomi were sitting next to each other while Umi sat across the table, they were facing each other.

"Soooo~ how was bird watching, Umi-chan?" Nozomi teasing asked

"S-shut it, Nozomi!" Umi hid her face with both her arms, and Maki suddenly joined them and sat next to Umi

"What's up with her?" Maki asked, one brow raised. "Oh, Umi-chan here, caught a love bug." Nozomi smirked.

"More like a bird than a bug, am I right, Nozomi?" Eli added, and Umi kicked Eli's shin under the table and the blonde yelp in pain.

" _What have I got myself into"_ Umi thought as she hid herself again.

….

Umi was on her way to the locker room when she noticed two figures near where her locker is. She hid somewhere close as she eavesdrops on the two figures, as she listens; she recognized one of the voices, it was Kotori's the other one was a guy's.

"M-Minami-san!" he bowed in front of the brunette, arms extended towards her with a pink envelop.

"I don't think I can—"before she could finish the boy spoke again "Please, at least think about it! T-thank you!" and after that the boy ran away from Kotori. She looked at the piece of paper on her hand when suddenly a voice startled her. She turned around.

"Umi-chan!" she smiled and hid the envelop behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's my locker." Umi pointed at the locker next to Kotori. She walked closer to the brunette and opened the locker, changed her school shoes into her sneakers.

"Want to walk together?" Umi asked out of nowhere and Kotori answered way to fast "YES!" Umi was taken aback and just smiled.

….

The two of them walked together side by side, the sun was setting and it brings a wonderful orange hue to the surroundings, the wind was blowing against them and Umi's hair was hitting her face repeatedly which made the latter laugh at Umi's pissed off face.

Then a gush of wind came out of nowhere and Kotori's green ribbon flew "ah!" The brunette tried to reach for it but she was too short. Umi noticed this and ran after the ribbon that is somehow flying away from the two.

"W-wait! Umi-chan. It's just a ribbon!" Kotori yelled at Umi who was still following the ribbon. The object finally slowed down and Umi got closer but all of a sudden a car almost ran her over, good thing she was quick on her feet and noticed the ribbon flew once again.

"Are you kidding me?" Umi cursed under her breath.

She crossed the street even though the stop light was red and the cars were _honking_ their horns as Umi ignored them and just ran. Finally when she got to a nearby park, the ribbon got stuck on a tree branch. Umi wiped the sweat that rolled down her chin with her sleeve.

She tried to climb the tree but she failed and fell unto her butt. She groaned in annoyance. She grab a rock, the same size as her fist and readies herself, like she was a pitcher of a baseball game, and she threw the ball and broke the branch causing the ribbon to slowly fall into Umi's head.

"I got it." She said to herself as she smiled, she felt like she made a big accomplishment for Kotori. _Kotori!_

Umi remembered she just ran and left Kotori alone. Kotori probably went home without her. She sat on the ground legs crossed and lowers her head and the ribbon fell onto the ground in front of her, she picks it up and just stared at it.

Then a voice called her, the bluenette looked up saw Kotori running up to her yelling her name, it seems she hasn't seen her yet.

"Umi! Are you here?!" Kotori yelled, and then she saw a certain blue haired delinquent sitting on the ground on the park. She ran towards the bluenette, Kotori stopped in front of the bluenette with both her hands on her knees, panting as if she ran a marathon.

"I got it!" Umi extended her hand with the ribbon in it towards Kotori, Umi smiled. Kotori looked at Umi with a worried look, the bluenette's hands were dirty and her face was flushed and a little sweaty but Kotori didn't mind, she pounced on the bluenette which caused Umi to fall on her back with Kotori in her arms.

"K-Kotori, w-what are you doing?!" Umi's face turned red as she just recognized the position they are in.

"Umi-chan I was so worried you left me!" Kotori hugged Umi tighter.

"I was just helping you get your ribbon back—"Umi replied as she slowly sat up "It's just a ribbon, Umi…" Kotori stifled a reply "What if you got hurt…" Kotori pushed herself away from the hug in order to look at the brunette only to find out Umi had a nosebleed and had a serious look on her face "I-I'm good, Kotori." Umi give Kotori a thumbs up.

"Umi-chan! Your nose!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is out! Weee~ I forgot about the uniforms XD let's just say that they have 2 types of uniform, girls can wear either pants or skirts, it's up to them.**

 **For the top, they can wear either long sleeves or the usual short sleeves, with the usual tie. So does the boys.**

 **Note: NozoEli are third years. Umi, Kotori, Maki, & Honoka are second years. I'll add the other members as soon as they have a role already.**

 **I might change the rating soon. please keep in touch. haha pardon me if you see some errors.**

 **Enjoy.**

Thursday morning

Umi just finished her daily routine; she took her long sleeve uniform and rolled the sleeve to level her elbows. She took a couple of leather bracelet and this time, she tied her hair to a ponytail. She observes herself in front of her full-body mirror and nodded.

She made her way down the stairs and greeted her mother and left. She walked alone on her way to school while checking her phone.

As soon as she arrived in school, she made her way to the lockers, changed her shoes and climbs a flight of stairs to her classroom, she opened the door and was immediately greeted by Kotori herself.

"Morning, Umi-chan!" Kotori hopped in front of Umi smiling at her dearly.

"M-morning, Kotori." Umi stuttered a reply as she scratches her right cheek averting her gaze from the lovely goddess in front of her. The brunette's mouth formed into an 'o' shape "new look?" she asked.

"heh, I just feel like it—"

"Woah! You're friends with Sonoda-san!" A sound of an energetic ginger broke Umi's trance.

"Yes!" Kotori replied and the said ginger made her way close to Umi to take a closer look at the bluenette, she tiptoe over the taller girl. "And you even call her by her first name!" The ginger added while looking at Kotori then she looked back at Umi but was met by a piercing gaze with matching dark aura.

The ginger immediately hid herself behind the brunette "Kotori-chan." She shrinks behind the brunette.

"Ne, Umi-chan, don't do that." Kotori raised both her hands in defense "This is my friend; Kousaka Honoka." Kotori look back at Honoka as she moved aside so Umi could see the ginger.

"H-hi—kyaa!"Honoka was once again met with the piercing gaze of Umi and she shrieks, which made Kotori look towards Umi who quickly changed her expression into a more friendly one, a fake one that is.

"Umi-chan, be nice to Honoka-chan." Kotori said as she poked Umi on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Umi weakly shoved away Kotori's hands.

….

The bell rang signaling that it's lunch time.

Umi was about to leave but was stopped in her track by a certain tug on her uniform, she looked over her shoulder and was met with amber-colored eyes.

"What?" Umi asked in a serious tone, obviously hiding her internal screaming of how cute Kotori is right now.

"I just wanna ask… will you…" Umi's eyes widen, a blush is forming on her face as she anxiously wait for Kotori to speak up

"…HAVE LUNCH WITH US TOGETHER?!" Honoka jumped out of nowhere which caused Umi's flushed face to change to a more pissed off one.

"Kotori-chan and I were planning to ask you, but Kotori-chan here, is taking too long to finish her sentence." Honoka said as she stepped in between the two. "You're only asking Umi-chan to eat lunch with us, not confess." Honoka added as she put both her hands on her hips pouting her lips, Kotori blushing and Umi's vein popping out.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN CALL ME BY FIRST NAME?!" Umi yelled at Honoka who got startled and ran out the room with an angry Umi following her.

"W-wait up!" Kotori followed next.

….

During lunch, Umi was forced to sit in the same table as Kotori and Honoka. She sits next to Kotori with Honoka across the table eating bread. Umi just sighed.

"Do you not like eating lunch with us?" Kotori asked

"Not really."

Then Umi's third year friends came by.

"Ohoho, Umi-chan's sitting with—"Eli immediately nudge Nozomi's elbow "ow." Nozomi rubs the area where Eli hit her.

"Is this seat taken?" Eli asked Kotori, pointing at the seat next to Honoka, which the latter just shook her head. And the duo sat down.

"Woah! It's Ayase-senpai and Tojou-senpai!" Honoka blurted out as she just noticed her upperclassmen were sitting beside her.

"No formalities please "Eli said "Call me Eli, and this is Nozomi—"the purple-haired girl slammed the palm of her hand on the table "—Eli's fiancée!" Nozomi added as soon as she heard her name.

Umi and Eli choked on their own saliva while Kotori and Honoka were in awe.

….

The last bell rang.

The students were gathering their things as one by one are leaving the room, there were still others left; the teacher, the class representative, and a bunch of weekly cleaners. But they didn't take long and eventually left the classroom, leaving only Kotori and Umi.

Kotori just finished packing her things when a certain bluenette approaches her. As her shadows lands on Kotori's table she looked up to the taller girl.

"Umi-chan, is something wrong?" Kotori wore a confused expression.

"Uh, n-no… nothing's wrong. It's just…" Umi averted her eyes as she scratches the back of her head with a blush plastered on her cheeks.

Kotori tilted her head to the side as she stares at the bluenette in front of her. Umi was a nervous wreck all she could say was a bunch of "uh's" and "um's". Kotori giggled which made the taller girl even more embarrassed. Kotori planted both her hands on Umi's warm cheek which made Umi halfhearted look directly at Kotori.

The scene was like from a romantic movie the curtains were flowing with the winds, the orange hue illuminating the room, and the two lonely figures stood inside the classroom. Just the two of them. Alone.

"Umi-chan" the brunette spoke first, her voice, so soothing to Umi's ears as Kotori leaned closer to her. She hopes Kotori won't hear her heart beating loud with this proximity. Kotori's cheeks were tainted with pink and Umi tried to speak up. "K-Kotori…" Umi whispered.

"MAN UP, UMI-CHAN!" Kotori playfully yelled at Umi and pinched both her cheeks.

"Ouch!" Kotori let go of Umi's cheeks and the bluenette rubbed on the area where it hurts. Kotori only pouted "How am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you're not going to say it" Kotori scolded Umi who only bowed in front of the brunette. Kotori sighed.

"Now, try again Umi-chan." Kotori looked at Umi with a serious look.

"Uhm. Well… could you tutor me? The teacher said I'm failing math." Umi looked down at the wooden floor of the room.

"Oh my god, Umi! That's all?!" Kotori laughed at Umi's words.

"You don't have to laugh about it." Umi looked away and her blush widening of embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. My place this weekend. It's a date!" Kotori winked at Umi as she made her way out the door.

 _"jeez Kotori… WAIT WHAT?! A DATE?!"_ With that, Umi walked home with a blush that never left her face until she got to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

***flight attendant's voice* "Greetings and welcome to chapter four of the story." Lol**

 **Hey hey~ we have reach chapter four and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :3 I know I enjoyed writing this. I made this story to quench my thirst for KotoUmi xD**

Friday morning, Umi woke up to the buzzing sound of her alarm clock, she opened her eyes and sat up and turning off her alarm, cursing the rays off the sun that seemed to passed through the thick curtain, she turned towards the window only to find out there were no curtains. She stretches her arms out and yawns. She tossed her legs over the edge and stood up.

Making her way to her full-body mirror and fixed her messy hair. She went over to her night stand and took her phone. She opened it and immediately noticed that the time was 7:30am, she's going to be late. Her eyes widen as she hurriedly did all her morning routine. And went to school.

….

It was P.E. and Umi couldn't get any happier, she loves sport and she's already in her P.E. uniform; red jersey, jogging pants, and tied her hair to a high pony tail. Today, they're going to play volleyball, and the bluenette is so fired up to destroy whoever her opponents are. The other girls haven't changed into their P.E. uniform yet, because they hate the idea of P.E. Umi could only stared at them as they talked about how it makes them sweat, Umi ignored them. Their coach blew the whistle, and the students turned their attention to the coach.

"I am needed in the faculty, so you guys can practice while I'm away!" She announced, and checked her clipboard "uhhmm… Minami-san, I need you to get the net in the storage room." The brunette looked up "m-me?" She pointed at herself. She was supposed to change into her P.E. uniform when the coach picked her.

"Yes, you." The coach pointed at Kotori, "bring someone in case you need help—"

Immediately the boys screamed "pick me, Minami-san" and so on, they made their way to Kotori and the brunette was surrounded by boys. Umi noticed Kotori blushing and stammering inside the circle of boys, and it annoyed Umi.

The bluenette made her way towards the crowd of boys, stomping her feet. As she got close to the boys at the back, she made a presence, and the two boys in front of Umi felt the spine-chilling presence behind them as they turned around awkwardly and met with a pissed off Umi.

"Why don't you guys move aside so I can TALK to MY friend." Umi spoke in an intimidating voice. The two boys could only nod in response. They moved aside grabbing the other guy's arm in front of them.

"What the hell is your problem, man—" The dark haired guy that was tugged back got pissed off by the boy pulling him from behind but as he turn around and pushed the person behind him, he instead rested his palms into two soft flesh. He blinked twice and looked at the owner of those two soft mountain.

He instantly felt goosebumps and gulp "The fuck are you touching me?" Umi slapped away the boy's hands and aura became even darker and wider as her eyes stared intensely at the guy. "IT W-WAS AN A-ACCIDENT!" Umi grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him down the ground.

Kotori heard the commotion behind and noticed Umi was there. "Umi-chan!" Umi heard Kotori's voice and she quickly turned around to face her crush with an innocent smile, "SHE TOTALLY CHANGED EXPRESSION!" the boys surrounding Kotori said in unison. Kotori made her way towards the bluenette and she gave Umi a big smile. "I didn't notice you were here already."

"I just got here anyway. Need help with getting the net?" Umi asked as she threw her arm around Kotori's shoulder signaling the other boys that _Kotori's hers,_ she shot a dark glance at the boys and they all stiffen.

"Yes, I definitely need help, Umi-chan!" Kotori answered her and Umi looked back at Kotori and pated the brunette's hair. The boys literally dropped down on all fours crying and saying something like "we don't have a chance with Minami-san" and "Let's not give up guys!" and they were all raising their fist in the air.

….

The two girls made it to the storage room, Umi slid open the door and Kotori went inside.

"Where's the net?" Kotori looked left and right, and Umi made her way to Kotori's side and tapped her shoulder, which made the brunette looked up to the taller girl beside her "hm?" Umi stared at Kotori's amber eyes which made Kotori blushed a little, Umi then raised her hand and pointed up the shelf above them.

"Eh? It's right there after all?!" Kotori puffed her cheeks and it amused Umi " _cute._ " She thought to herself. Kotori walked closer to the shelf and tried to reach it, and the gap was really far from Kotori's fingertips and the shelf and it made Umi's lips quiver and stifle a laugh.

Kotori quickly turned around at the noise Umi made "What?" she asked, blushing in embarrassment. "I-it's nothing, it's just—"she let out a small laugh "—you're so short, Kotori!" Umi burst out of laughter pointing at Kotori and the other on her stomach. Kotori stomped her right foot.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Umi chuckled a little and moved closer to Kotori and pushed her aside slowly "let me save you, damsel in distress." Umi smirked at Kotori, "hmpf!" Kotori crossed her arms and looked away.

….

Meanwhile from the outside of the storage room, a twin tailed girl wearing a shade and a medical mask was eavesdropping, holding a recorder. She snickered to herself.

"New girl and the delinquent huh?" her smile widen underneath the mask.

….

Back to the two…

Umi reached out to the shelf and she also couldn't reach, Umi blinked twice "guess I'm not tall enough" Umi said and Kotori laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Umi, her left eye twitching as she stared at the brunette.

"Because Umi-chan is also short!" she commented. "No I'm not." Umi made her way towards Kotori and looked down at the shorter girl; Kotori looked up at Umi; who only smirked at her. "I c-can be tall!" Kotori said as she grabs hold on Umi's arm and tiptoed, trying to be tall.

"Kotori."

"…"

"Kotori…"

"Quiet, Umi-chan. I'm growing!" Kotori said

"No, you're not, Kotori." Umi playfully poked Kotori's forehead "we're supposed to get the net." Umi added.

"Maybe there's a chair here?" Kotori searched around the room but with no luck there weren't any, just some bats, rackets, and different kind of balls. Kotori went back to Umi's side then Umi got an idea.

….

The twin tailed spy got an idea and stood up, turned towards the storage's sliding door and slid it close and locked the two inside, she heard the new girl's gasp as the door completely shut closed.

And she laughs to herself "something's eventually going to happened inside there… and I'll make a story out of it. Everyone's going to love Anon Twin Tail; Yazawa Nico-nico-nii!" turned around back facing against the door as she waits for any sounds from inside.

….

Umi just stared at the door that had suddenly closed "we're locked in right?" she asked.

"W-what?! No!" Kotori cling into Umi's arm, "uh, yeah we are. Did you hear the locking sound—" Kotori's grip tightens and it hurts "I SAID NO!" Umi could only face palmed.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later, Kotori. Don't worry about it." Umi reassured her and Kotori responded by gripping the bluenette's arm even tighter. Umi's mentally screaming in pain, _"she's freaking strong for a small girl"_ a mini Umi inside her head is down in all fours and slamming her tiny fist on the ground.

"Let's try my idea on getting the net." Umi said as Kotori let go of her, the bluenette made her way again to the shelf and crouch down, she looked at Kotori and said "well, what are you waiting for?" and was only met with a confused expression.

"Sit on my shoulder." Kotori didn't hesitate and threw her leg over Umi and Umi stood up slowly and Kotori finally hesitated and grabbed a first full of Umi's hair lightly tugging it.

"That hurts, Kotori. What are you waiting for? get it." Umi looked up at Kotori while holding her thighs so she won't fall.

Kotori was blushing furiously as she just now, noticed the position they are in. "I f-feel weird, Umi-chan…" she clench her fist as she held on tighter on Umi's head. "HAH?" Umi was confused as to why Kotori felt weird. _What is she talking about? The freaking net is right there!_

Kotori then tried to clamp her legs together but Umi's head was in between her legs, preventing her from doing so, Kotori was squealing silently in her spot and trembling. Umi felt Kotori shaking and noticed how her legs are trying to close and Umi's face burned and her nose erupted with blood.

 _"Kotori's crotch—"Umi_ spluttered "K-Kotori! Hurry up and grab the net!" Umi shouted and looked up at the brunette who was startled and accidently slapped both of her palms on Umi's face, it made a smack sound as Kotori yelled "UMI-CHAN YOU PERVERT! DON'T LOOK!" Kotori's face was a deeper red than before.

Umi immediately felt the pain and was taken back, she walked backwards and it made Kotori yelled. Then the bluenette accidentally stepped on a cylinder shaped object and slipped causing them to fall, luckily for Kotori she fell into a soft mattress like thing, Umi on the other hand didn't, and her back hit the floor hard.

Kotori lay on the mattress covering her eyes with her left forearm and the other covering her crotch and finally clamping her legs closed. Umi sat up and wiping the blood coming from her nose and rubbing her back "damn it." _Kotori!_

Umi looked over her shoulder and saw Kotori laying down on the mattress like thing, sobbing quietly. She crawled over to her she spread Kotori's gets apart and it caused Kotori to sit up resting on her elbows. "Umi-chan what are you doing?!" Umi was on top of Kotori as they stared at each other's eyes. "a-are you okay, Kotori?" Umi was concerned; she didn't even care about their position right now. The brunette only nodded.

Umi leaned in closer to Kotori's face, Umi tilted her head to the right as she kissed Kotori on the lips, it was slow but Kotori liked it that way. Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's neck as she pulled the bluenette closer, deepening the kiss.

Then all of a sudden, the door slid open quickly revealing a twin haired girl, still wearing shade and a mask. "Aha!" She yelled, the two stopped their make out session but didn't part, their lips still locked together as their eyes widen. The sudden sound of a camera shutter and a flash of light made them part.

Umi pushed herself up and looked at the girl at the door, the girl only said "hey" and ran away. Kotori had just registered what happened and screamed pushing Umi and the said girl fell into the floor hitting her back again.

Umi cried in pain as Kotori hurriedly stood up to comfort her.

"I'm going to freaking find out who that was and she'll totally pay." Umi cursed under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well… here's chapter 5, sorry it took too long, I had exams. Ugh…**

 **Oh like Aggie22 said, the previous part of the story had a** ** _new plot_** **teehee. But I'll still go with it. XD**

 **Again, sorry if you'll find some errors. :**

It was a Saturday morning and Umi's hanging out with Eli and Maki at their favorite café, Umi came in early and had to wait for the two for 15 minutes.

"Yo, Umi!" Eli greeted Umi as she opened the café door, Maki following right behind her looking all cool af.

"About time you two got here…" The bluenette said with a sigh.

"Sorry about that. I had a force Maki out of her cave." Eli teased as she looked at the short red haired girl beside her who also looked up to her.

"What the hell?! I was the one who dragged you out of Nozomi's place!" Maki yelled at Eli who just shrugged at Maki's comment.

"I bet you been eating Nozo—"Maki was cut off when Eli pushed her off the leather chair.

"I meant to say Nozomi's homemade food, you perve—"Maki was once again cut off when Eli threw her backpack at her, Umi just chuckled at the two.

"So why call us today, Umi?" Eli asked as Maki sat next to Umi since she doesn't what to sit next to Eli anymore.

"uhm… it's just…" Umi blushed as she averted her two best friends' gaze.

The two anxiously stared at their blushing friend as they waited for her to continue.

"Kotori and I kissed… no. we make out…" Umi blurted out slamming her head on the table.

The two stared once again at their friend then to each other and they both made a smug face.

"Umi and Kotori, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" the two teased their poor blushing mess of a friend. "That's not funny!" Umi looked up face flushed, then her phone rang.

"Is that Kotori-chan~?" Eli playfully looked at Umi's phone, while Maki called for a waiter and ordered. Umi ignored Eli as she opened the message. Her eyes widen along with her blush as she saw the picture of that incident. _I look damn hot on top- wait what am I thinking!_

Then another message pop out" _you like the picture? If not, why not do what I tell you, Sonoda-san. Or else I'll send this to everyone. –AnonTwinTail"_ Umi raised an eyebrow as she typed in a reply " _what?"_ after a minute another message was received " _you're friend with Nishikino-san right?"_ Umi then looked up at Maki who was eating strawberry cake then she looked at Eli who was drinking iced tea while texting on her phone.

She looked back at her own phone and typed in a " _yeah. Why?"_ and immediately got an instant reply " _MEET ME AT THE CENTRAL PARK THIS INSTANT!"_ Umi only sighed as she stood up and grabbed Maki's cake and shoved it in her mouth

"UMIIIII!" Umi immediately ran towards the door and waved at her friends "see ya!"

….

Umi arrived at the park, she instantly felt regret coming here, she doesn't even know who this "AnonTwinTail" is. She took a seat at a nearby bench and sigh.

"I still have a study date with Kotori" Umi said to herself as she imagined a scenario in her head

 _"Umi-chan~ if you get this one right, I'll give you a reward~" Kotori slowly crawled towards Umi_

 _"w-what is the r-reward, K-Kotori?" Umi nervously asked her tutor, who grabbed her chin and leaned closer to the bluenette "My body is your reward, Umi-chan~"_

Blood slowly trickled down Umi's nose as she daydreamed about her and Kotori being along in the same room. "Sonoda-san!" a voice spoke and startled Umi, she screamed a little actually.

"Did you just scream?" A short twin tailed girl in front of the bluenette spoke, and Umi blinked twice as she gave out a fake cough.

"t-that wasn't a scream… anyway who are you?" Umi looked down at the short girl who seems to be trying her best to be more intimidating and stared at her intensely at the brunette.

"I am Yazawa Nico! A.k.a. Anon Twin Tail—"Umi grabbed both shoulder of the little girl as her face contoured into a more frightening look "You're the one who took the picture!"

"Yeah, I am, you solved the mystery, Sherlock." Nico rolled her eyes "Now help me or else~" Nico smiled mischievously "What? You're gonna make me do embarrassing things?"

"What? No!" Nico blushed and looked away "I want you to…" Nico played with her hair with a blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Hurry up! I still have somewhere to be—"

"I WANT YOU TO HELP ME GET CLOSER TO NISHIKINO-SAN!" Nico blurted out, face flushed as she stared at Umi.

"Okay."

"Eh?" Nico blinked twice "You mean it?!" Nico clasp both her hands together as she smiled, eyes shining in glee.

"gah! What are you, like in love with Maki?" Umi asked Nico, jokingly. The shorter girl only nodded in response. Umi's grin widen "oooohhhh~ you two will look great together~" Nico only shrug away Umi's response.

….

Umi was on her way to Kotori's place, she wore brown v-neck jacket and black jeans with red sneakers, bag over her left shoulder and phone on her right.

 _"Sonoda-san! I'll be expecting your help this Monday!"_ Umi read Nico's text and sigh. _This girl really wants to be with Maki huh?_

She arrived at Kotori's place, she hesitated for a while but then knocked on the door twice, she heard footsteps, at first she thought Kotori would open up the door and jump to her arms but then as soon as the door swung open and a certain ginger greeted her.

"UMI-CHAN!" Blue eyes and a wide grin was in front of the bluenette

"What are you doing here?" She asked the energetic goofball

"Honoka-chan is also bad at Math so she asked me to help her." Kotori made her appearance, which made the two, stared at her. Umi was still thinking about the incident and blushed as she saw Kotori wearing a one piece dress _"does she even remember what happened?"_ Umi pushed the thought away.

"Umi-chan is also bad at Math?" Honoka asked Kotori as she walked closer to the brunette _"please don't call me by my first name"_ Umi thought. The brunette giggled at Honoka "Yes, Honoka-chan. Umi-chan is bad at Math."

Honoka laughed at the fact that Umi's bad at Math "What the hell are you laughing at?" Umi stomp her way towards Honoka "you're also bad at Math!" Umi added. Honoka flinched and called out for Kotori "KOTOR-CHAAANN! Umi's being mean to me!" The ginger pointed at Umi's direction.

"Umi-chan! Didn't I tell you be nice to Honoka-chan." Kotori put both of her hands on her hips, Honoka hiding behind her, sticking her tongue out towards Umi who only mumbled under her breath. _"does she REALLY not remember?!"_

….

The three were sitting together, Umi was facing Honoka and Kotori was in between the two. Snacks in the middle of the table, in case they get hungry. Books all over the edge of the table and on the floor. _"This is definitely NOT what I had in mind of having a study date with Kotori"_ Umi thought as she rests her chin on her left palm while the other hand is playing with the pen. _"well Honoka is here, that probably means that she DOES remember—"_

She's been staring at the first math problem for 2 – 3 minutes already and constantly look up to see Kotori teaching Honoka and giving her a pat on the head as rewards everything the ginger gets the correct answer. "… _and she brought her along so that she will prevent herself from mentioningthe incident, right?!"_ Umi's face turned into a troubled expression.

"Umi-chan, have you finished that problem yet?" Umi was snapped out of her trance by Kotori's voice "Umi-chan hasn't got any rewards from Kotori-chan yet!" Honoka teased Umi. _"I already kissed her, HO-NO-KA! That was a way better reward than a pat on the head."_

Umi was about to pounce on Honoka when Kotori spoke immediately "Whoever can get the highest score will get a special reward from me." Kotori announced as she place her index finger on her cheek and added a little wink, which made the two blushed and looked at each other with determination. You can literally see the sparks between the two.

"I'll leave you two with the same made up test paper, while I make snacks, again." Kotori picked up the empty snack tray from the table and made her way to the door "no fighting okay? That goes for you Umi-chan." And with that Kotori closed the door.

As soon as the door was close, the two moved away from each other, Umi jumped on Kotori's bed and scribbled anything she learned about Math. Honoka on the other hand went over to Kotori's drawer and wrote down what she understands.

It was a heated battle, the sounds of scribbling and pencil's snapping and constant mumbling. After about 15 minutes they both yelled as they won their battle against numbers. Raising their pen and papers in the air.

Kotori just arrived at the scene and giggled to herself, the two turned around and noticed Kotori giggling. They hurriedly went over to the table.

"You goofballs" Kotori embraced the two into a tight hug. "This is your reward" Kotori added "I like Kotori-chan's reward!" Honoka hugged Kotori back while Umi looked away "w-whatever."

Kotori playfully karate-chopped Umi's head "don't talk back to your teacher like that, Sonoda-san" Umi just rubbed her head.

….

It was getting dark, and Umi was getting tired, so does Honoka. Kotori was down at the kitchen preparing dinner for her guest, after she finished preparing the foods, she went upstairs to invite her friends to eat, as soon as she opened the door, she noticed the two were finally asleep.

Umi was sitting near her bed, her head resting on the edge of Kotori's bed, while Honoka was resting on Umi's shoulder. _"You two got along pretty well huh?"_

Kotori approached the sleeping brunette and poke her cheek; Umi stirred but didn't wake up _"do you still remember the incident, Umi-chan?"_ Kotori asked herself as she brushes off stands of Umi's hair and tuck it behind the bluenette's hair.

 _"The way you kissed me back felt like heaven…"_ She caressed Umi's cheek. _"You like me too right, Umi-chan?"_ Kotori then slowly inched her way closer to Umi as she whispers "here's your reward, Umi-chan…" she closes the gap between the two of them as she brushes her lips gently on Umi's.

Kotori then parted and lightly touched her own lips as her face was now stained in pink.

 **Was that okay though? The "other plot" really messed up my story huh? xD hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took too long, we had this event similar to Cultural Festival and stuff... and I had exam. but here it is, hope you guys enjoy.**

Umi woke up a few hours later and felt something heavy on both of her shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes only to find out she's not in her room nor sleeping on her bed, she's not even lying down on a bed.

Her drowsy eyes took noticed of Honoka sleeping on her right, and she turned to look who's sleeping on her left, it was an… _angel._

 _"Kotori looks so cute."_ Honoka stirred in her sleep and snorted, Umi turned her attention to the ginger and playfully pushed her "get off, man." Umi said to the sleeping Honoka who fell on the floor, still asleep "uhh… Umi-chan, give me those bread~" Honoka talked in her sleep and it grossed Umi.

She sighs and turned her interest back to the sleeping angel on her left, as soon as she turned, Kotori was drooling on her shoulder, she shivered. Kotori flickered her eyes as soon as she noticed what she's done she quickly stood up.

"KYAH!" Kotori covered her mouth with both hands. "I was drooling wasn't I?" Umi smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god! This is so embarrassing!" Kotori then covered her whole face, Umi stood up and got close to Kotori and placed her hand on the brunette's head and Kotori slowly removed her hands and looked up to Umi.

"You're gross." Umi chuckled and Kotori squealed and playfully punched the tall bluenette. "I hate youuuu!"

"What are you guys doing?" Honoka sat up on the floor, legs crossed together and looking at the two "Honoka, it's time for us to go—"

"Umi-chan!" Honoka gasp and Umi only looked confused "what?" Umi raised an eyebrow

"You called me by my first name! yaaaaaaaay!" Honoka tried to wrap her arms around Umi who slapped them away as they got closer "don't touch me."

….

Honoka and Umi later bid their farewell to Kotori after dinner and head home together, it was unusual for the two to be alone together and the stillness was unbearable to the ginger so she spoke first.

"Soooo… Umi-cha—"Honoka was cut short when Umi looked at her with displeasure "uh- I meant… Sonoda-san…"

Umi walked next to Honoka in silence "You and Kotori-chan had been very close lately…" Honoka continued and Umi just stayed quiet.

"Are you two, perhaps…?" Honoka took glanced at Umi who seemed not interested at speaking at the moment, Honoka added "in a relationship?"

And with that Umi choked and started coughing "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" the bluenette barked at the now startled Honoka who raised both hands in defense.

"And we don't have any kind of relationship…" Umi whispered the last part _"well not yet I guess…"_ she added in her thoughts.

Honoka placed her right hand under her chin, thinking of something "Oh, I see…"

"But I can't help thinking that you act kind of different around her." She added.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

Honoka stepped in front of Umi "you don't act like a delinquent when she's around, and she calls you by your first name, and you don't get mad at her. Unlike to me; you hate it when I call you by your name."

"I mean seriously Umi. Do you even see me as a friend?" Honoka stared at Umi straight in the eyes, who only stared back at her.

"You like Kotori-chan right?" Umi stammered at Honoka's words and let out a stuttering "n-no I don't!"

"Ah-ha!" Honoka pointed at Umi with a grin "You do like her!"

Umi slapped her hand away "I said 'no I don't'"

"Oh my god, Umi. Kotori-chan likes you back, you do know that right?"

Umi grabbed Honoka by the shoulder "R-really? she does?"

"That was just a joke, Umi." Honoka spoke before Umi slapped her at the back of her head.

 _"Of course she likes me back, we already kissed anyway."_

"But seriously, Umi." Umi looked back at the stern face of the ginger.

"If you really do like her, you should confess to her… someone from our class likes her you know." After that Honoka stopped talking to Umi until she arrived at her house, she bid Umi her farewell and went inside.

Umi had to walk home alone.

….

The next day Umi woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, it's Sunday; she didn't set an alarm did she?

She groggily reached out for her phone and check for the caller ID, it was Kotori. She swiftly sat up and slides the screen on her phone to answer the brunette.

"Umi-chan, are you free today?" The high-pitched voice of the brunette makes Umi's heart beats fast. She looked at her calendar and that has a sticky note on it. _"Stay in bed"_ was written on it.

"Totally free!" she replied fast.

"Great! Can you help me with a little errand?" Kotori asked Umi in a persuasive voice.

"O-of course! A-anything _for you_ " she whispered the last part.

"Did you say something Umi-chan?" Curiosity present in her voice.

"Nothing."

….

Umi's at the shopping mall with Kotori… and Honoka. She felt disappointed at the same time pleased that Kotori was here. She was holding multiple bags filled with clothes and fabrics and others in both hands, she didn't expect Kotori to buy tons of stuff, nor bring Honoka who also bought tons of sweets and more clothes.

"Why am I the one carrying all your bags?" Umi asked the two girls in front of her who were pointing at shops randomly. They both turned to face Umi and spoke simultaneously "because Umi-chan is strong!" they giggled as Umi let out a long hard sigh.

The three went inside different shops and tried random clothes while Umi was used to be the judge.

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, let's go there!" Kotori pointed at a certain shop, Umi looked up the store's name 'Bikini Shop' Umi burst into a nosebleed as she imagined Kotori in a two-piece bikini.

"Y-you two aren't going to go there, r-right?" Umi frantically asked, looking back at Kotori then to Honoka, as she covers her nose with her hand.

"Silly Umi-chan." Kotori giggled to herself.

"Eh?"

"Of course we're going!" Honoka added

 _"I'm going to die of blood loss"_ Umi thought as she walked behind the two. She slumped down on a round chair as soon as they entered, her legs can't take it, how much more can her mind take if Kotori shows her how she looks in a bikini.

With the thought of that, Umi's face turned red. Kotori's voice break the bluenette's spacing out.

"C'mon Umi, you're the judge remember!" Kotori grabbed Umi's wrist as dragged the bluenette to the section of bikinis.

"Kotori-chan this looks good on you!" Honoka showed the two; a white two-piece bikini.

"I'll try it on!" Kotori took the bikini and went to the changing room.

 _"Is she really going to wear it? I can finally see Kotori's curvaceous body"_ Umi thoughts making her face red, thick blush on her cheek is so visible even Honoka noticed it. The ginger coughs and it caught Umi's attention and she gave the bluenette a smug look.

Umi's flushed face contorted into something like a _"What are you looking at?"_ face.

Honoka then gave her a _"oh you know"_ face and tilted her face towards the changing room.

Umi turned her attention to the changing room, which the door suddenly opened, revealing Kotori wearing the bikini. And Umi spit up.

"T-the top is kind of tight, so is the bottom…" Kotori tried to cover herself, the tight top is making her chest show a little.

"KOTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Umi yelled at the brunette who was shocked at Umi's reaction.

"H-how do I look, Umi-chan?" Kotori then slowly dropped her hands and hid it behind her back, fidgeting on her spot as she stood in front of the so-called judge; Umi.

Umi stared at the gorgeous Kotori in front of her, jaw slightly dropped. Then the bikini strap that was tied behind Kotori's neck loosens and the top fell and Umi and Honoka saw IT.

Kotori gasped as she covered herself quickly, Honoka covering her eyes with both hands "I didn't see anything!" Umi removed her plaid jacket and covered Kotori with it, as she averted her eyes from the brunette.

"G-go back inside, Kotori" the brunette nodded and head back inside the stall.

….

Later that day as the sun slowly set at the horizon. The three walked together and babbled about what happened at the store, and Umi constantly slapping Honoka for always bringing up the subject, Kotori didn't mind though, she only giggled.

They arrived at Honoka's and Umi gave the ginger's shopping bags, and said their farewells. Now it was only Umi and Kotori alone together.

It was getting dark now, they chat a little as they head towards Kotori's house, and Umi asked the brunette to walk her home so that she'll be safe.

Just as they turned a corner, three teenage boys approaches them, they are about 16 to 17 years of age. The two took a liking of Kotori as the two slowly approaches the brunette. They played with her hair and Umi slapped them away and grabbed Kotori's hand and slowly walked away.

"Hey~ we're not done playing with her yet." One of the boys spoke as two of them walked to them again, but Umi fasten her pace and Kotori followed.

One of them quickly caught up to the bluenette and grabbed Umi's shoulder; they stopped. "Boss said—"Umi turned around and punched the guy hard on the face; it broke his nose. Kotori gasped as she slowly stepped away.

The injured guy lay down on the ground, whimpering. It seems that he's a crybaby after all. The remaining two ran towards Umi and she swiftly avoided them, she grabbed one of the guys from behind and elbowed him at the back of his head.

Then she pushed him towards the other. They collided with each other, and Umi looked left and right and saw the opportunity to escape, she then again grabbed Kotori and hurriedly ran away.

….

They are approaching Kotori's house and Kotori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Umi-chan, we're almost there!" Kotori exclaimed as she fasten her pace.

Umi smiled as she followed Kotori, when suddenly a familiar voice called out from behind them "Umi-chan?!" the two turned towards the sound. Umi froze as she notices those familiar long, wavy, orange hair and those magenta eyes.

"A-Anju?" Anju ran towards Umi and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck; the bluenette dropped the bags she was holding and she had to slouch because Anju was shorter.

Kotori saw the interaction between the two and felt a weird sensation in her chest, she turned around and ran towards where her house is.

Umi turned around to introduce Kotori to her childhood friend, but Kotori was nowhere to be found.

….

Kotori arrived at her house; she went inside and was greeted by her mother "Welcome back, Kotori?" she quickly made her way to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, not forgetting to lock it.

She sat on the floor and leaned her back against her bedroom door.

 _"Why am I jealous? I'm not Umi-chan's girlfriend. That was not Umi-chan's girlfriend right?"_ Kotori brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then she realizes, she's still wearing Umi's plaid jacket, she removed it and sniffed it.

 _"Umi-chan's scent…"_ Kotori then realize Umi still has her shopping bag.

 **Eherm… I didn't know what to write. xD and in this AU, Anju was Umi's childhood friend. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me for this one; I really don't know what to write anymore, I don't know if you guys are still reading this tho. I threw in a little bit of NicoMaki here.**

Kotori was eating lunch with Honoka; who's now telling her a story about how she met someone cute on the internet. The brunette wasn't listening to half of what Honoka was saying; all she had in mind was the incident from last night and also the shopping bags that were left with Umi. She sighs.

Umi wasn't with them, why? She's either with Eli and Maki, or she's just late, no one knows. A few minutes later, the said duo approached Kotori and Honoka. "Hey you two, have you seen Umi?" Eli asked, and Honoka stopped her blabbering and look up at the blonde senior.

Kotori didn't answer "Uh, no. We thought she was with you." Honoka answered instead. Maki and Eli at each other "Huh? We thought she was with you two." Eli said. "That's weird." Maki added.

….

Before the class start, Kotori and Honoka were once again talking about the cute girl Honoka met, since Honoka was cut off during lunch. A certain bluenette entered the room and Kotori immediately noticed her, she wanted to ask Umi how she's doing but at the same she doesn't want to. So she just pretended she didn't notice her.

Umi on the other hand, was on her way towards the two when she heard someone called her, she turned around to the door and saw a crouching Nico.

"N-Nico? What are you doing there?" Umi made her way to the raven haired girl.

"I saw Maki!" She exclaimed.

"And?" Umi said while crossing her arms together and sneaking glances at the brunette.

"uhm, hello? Hook me up with her!" Nico stood up and walked next to Umi. "You remember what I told you right?"

"O-of course."

….

Maki was sitting alone inside the library, book on her right hand and resting her chin on the other.

Nico and Umi were sitting on a table behind Maki's, the little raven haired girl was fidgeting on her seat "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Nah, you can handle this—"Umi rests her hand on Nico's shoulder and made the shorter girl look up, the bluenette divert her attention to the red head and called out to her "—Hey Maki!"

Maki turned around in annoyance as well as the other occupants of the library had the same look, Umi pushed Nico along with her, the raven haired girl tried to escape but to no avail.

"The hell's wrong with you, Umi?! You do know this is a library." Maki whispered.

"I know, but I have a present for you." Umi grinned at Maki, then she pushed Nico right in front of Maki "What is the meaning of this?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"I brought you… a girlfriend." Umi patted Nico's head.

Maki threw her book at Umi who quickly dodge it, unfortunately for Nico, she wasn't fast enough and it hit her right in the face, causing her to fall over.

"ouch." Umi commented, covering her mouth with the back of her right hand to cover up a low chuckle.

"Shut up, Umi." Maki quickly check up on the fallen girl "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I in heaven?" Nico opened her eyes slowly but quickly sat up causing her to bump her forehead against Maki's.

Both of the girls were groaning in pain, Nico repeatedly apologized to Maki; who just shrug her apologies. But as soon as the red head stared at the teary eyes of the raven haired girl she thought _"c-cute."_ And she blushed at the thought of it and looked away only to look at a pair of amber ones.

Umi raised both eyebrows two times. Maki's blushed turned deeper and look back at Nico; whose head is down.

"uh, hey uhm…" Maki started and it made Nico look up to her "… wanna be my friend?"

….

"Mission Accomplished." Umi said to herself as she walks the empty hallway "…I think. Oh well, relationships starts with friendship, am I right?" as Umi talked to herself some more, a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Sonoda-san." Umi turned her whole body, looking left and right, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Sonoda-saaan~" The voice turned to a more ghostly tone.

"W-who's there?! I'm not afraid of you! S-show yourself!" Umi yelled at the empty hall.

Suddenly the classroom door on the side slide open revealing a purple haired girl a head shorter than Umi "IT'S MEEEE!" Umi startled and squeaked a little.

"Did you just scream, great Sonoda-san?" Nozomi leaned closer with a smug look.

"I wasn't screaming." Umi looked away in embarrassment "I choked."

"heh. Riiiiight~" Nozomi giggled at the bluenette's response "so, Umi, have you heard?" she added.

"Heard what exactly?" Umi looked back at Nozomi.

"Oh you haven't? It's just… we're having another student here." Nozomi explained, while moving closer to the bluenette and playing with her neck tie.

"And why are you telling me this?" Umi asked.

"Hmm, I feel like you have something to do with this new girl." After playing with the neck tie, Nozomi turned around, her back now facing Umi.

"What do you mean, Nozomi?" Umi tried to reach out to the purple haired girl but Nozomi skipped faster ahead of Umi.

"You'll see soon enough, Umi-chan!" with that, Nozomi ran away from Umi.

….

The day was almost over and still; Kotori is still avoiding Umi, and about the shopping bags? Kotori asked Honoka to get it from Umi, but the ginger said that Umi will be the one returning the bags.

"What? Umi-chan said that?!" Kotori asked the startled ginger in front of her.

"Y-yeah, Kotori-chan why are you so tense?" Honoka asked her panicking friend.

"T-tense? I am not tense." Kotori stood up and stiffly walked out the classroom, and bumped into Umi.

"Koto—" Umi was cut off when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her body "—ri?"

Kotori hugged Umi out of nowhere, _"I need to tell her!"_ the brunette said something but it was barely audible.

"Kotori-chan, I can't hear you, you know." Umi patted Kotori's tuff and the brunette looked up, she opened her mouth and was about to say something when they heard another voice called out to Umi, both of them turned their attention to sound.

"Umi-chan!" Anju was waving to Umi as she ran towards her childhood friend. Eli was behind her yelling "no running in the hall!"

 _"There, it's that girl from last night!"_ Kotori thought to herself as she quickly let go of Umi and the bluenette immediately missed the feeling.

"Umi-chan, we'll be attending the same class from now on!" Anju told Umi, voice filled with joy as she started day dreaming about the moments Umi and her will be having.

"T-that's great, Anju." Umi said as she patted Anju's head and the girl purred under her touch, and Umi withdraw her hand.

"Umi-chan, is she your girlfriend?" Honoka just popped out of nowhere, and startled both Umi and Kotori, Anju on the other hand just beamed and spoke on behalf of the bluenette.

"awwee~ is that how you see us?" Anju asked Honoka and continued "We're practically in a relationship."

"What?" the ginger was in shock and looked at Umi then Kotori then back to Anju and she added "Who are you?"

Anju got a little annoyed at the ginger but she didn't show it "I am Yuuki Anju. Nice to meet you." Anju stiffly offered her hand to shake and Honoka swiftly shook her hand and grinned "Nice to meet you too! I'm Kousaka Honoka!"

Anju withdraw her hand "uh yeah." She then gave her attention back to Umi and wrapped her arms around Umi's arm "Umi-chan~ it's been so long, we have so much catching up to do!" she slowly pulled Umi.

"Uh, we still have your tour around the campus, Yuuki-san." Eli interrupted the two.

"Umi-chan will be my personal tour guide—" Anju look at Eli.

"NO!" Kotori suddenly yelled and it caused all of them to stare at her. Umi blushed a little at the brunette; who's now covering her mouth with both hands.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka looked at her friend with a confused look.

"Noooo… I mean Umi-chan can't, she… uh um… shopping bags…" Kotori stammered and whispered the last part.

Umi blinked and then remembers "Oh yeah! I have something to do with Kotori, we'll see each other tomorrow, okay Anju?" Umi tried to pry herself off of Anju's grasp.

"hmpf! Fine." Anju lets go of Umi and walked back to Eli "I guess you'll be my tour guide again." Anju placed her hand on Eli's shoulder, which were weakly slapped away "No."

….

Now, Umi and Kotori were walking together side by side, heading to Umi's place. The awkward atmosphere is getting thicker and Umi spoke first.

"So, Kotori, what were you saying back there?" Umi asked the shorter girl next to her without looking.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything back there." Kotori spoke quickly than she expected.

"Nah, you said something when you hugged me." This time, the bluenette look into Kotori's eyes, it made her blush very hard and Kotori screamed a little and covered the older girl's eyes.

"D-don't look at me!" Kotori was on her toes as she is still covering Umi's eyes, then a pair of hands held her wrist and slowly removed it.

"Please don't cover my eyes, I won't be able to see how beautiful you are, Kotori." Umi's words seemed to freeze Kotori's brain, because the younger girl was speechless.

"Kotori?" the brunette got down flat on her feet and spoke.

"Umi-chan, is Anju-san really your girlfriend?" Kotori couldn't look Umi in the eye and she kept her gaze on the ground.

"No."

That one word made Kotori look up "No? No explanation?"

"Nothing, she's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend." Umi added as she placed her hand under Kotori's cheek "I want you as my girlfriend—"

Kotori ran away from Umi shouting "I'm not readyyyyyyy!"

"Eh. Kotori wait!" Umi chased after the girl "Your shopping bags are still at my place!"

….

After Umi finally caught up to Kotori; who is now sitting on a swing at a park. The bluenette covered Kotori's eyes from behind and whispered on the brunette's ear "guess who~?" she asked.

"Umi-chan, I know it's you." Umi removed her hand and Kotori looked up to Umi; who is now looking down on the sitting girl from behind "You shouldn't say something like that if you want me to guess." Kotori chuckled.

"Heh, I know." Umi walked in front of Kotori and sat on the ground "Hey, why did you run away from me?" Umi stared directly at Kotori's eyes and it made the brunette feel uncomfortable.

"It's be-because y-you told me…" Kotori looked away, fidgeting on her seat.

"Told you what?" Umi definitely knows what Kotori meant but she just wanna hear what she wants to hear from the younger girl.

"Told me about me; being your girlfriend!" Kotori exclaimed, face flushed.

"Well?"

"'well' what?" Kotori was curious to what Umi meant by it.

"Will you be my girlfriend, I mean." Umi scratches her cheek and looking away, she heard nothing from the other girl. Umi looked down on the ground playing with a random pebble, unable to look at Kotori anymore.

Suddenly a pair of small gentle hands held the bluenette's cheeks that made her look up, staring at those beautiful eyes "Umi-chan… I'll be in your care, m'kay?"

"O-okay." Is all Umi could manage to say.

After that, Umi walked Kotori home that night, and once again; the shopping bags have been forgotten that very night.

 **How was it? XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has an itty bitty NSFW, just a little, but is it KotoUmi, NozoEli, or NicoMaki? We'll see~ bwehehehe.**

The next day, Anju was introduced to the class, since she has this princess-like aura, the boys immediately got attracted to her; yelling "sit with me, Yuuki-san!" only to be ignored as Anju made her way towards her childhood friend at the back.

"Umi-chaaannn~" Anju playfully yelled and walked towards Umi's seat _"oh no"_ thought Umi as she looked at her NOW girlfriend; Kotori, who only giggled at her.

Anju pounced on the blue haired archer, and showered her with affection "Umi-chan, you owe me a date!"

All the guys in the room shouted "SHE'S GAYYYYY?!" then a guy with messy blonde hair spoke "Wait, guys! We still have a chance, it might be just a friendly date" and all the guys once again cheered together.

….

Honoka and Kotori were now eating with Eli, Nozomi, Maki and a raven haired girl next to Maki.

"Who is she?" the ginger pointed at the short girl sitting next to Maki.

"Oh, she's just a friend." Maki answered and the duo next to her; chuckled a little.

"What's funny?" Maki snapped her head towards the flirty duo; who quickly stop their giggling.

"I'm Yazawa Nico, first year, nice to meet you two." Nico introduced herself to Honoka and Kotori.

"Are you Maki-chan's girlfriend?!" Honoka slammed her palms on the table and leaned towards Nico and stared right into her red eyes, Nico was startled and could only stare back.

"Uh, no, she is NOT my girlfriend" Maki answered but was interrupted by Nozomi "well she's NOT yet your girlfriend" Nozomi chuckled and nudges Eli; who also chuckled.

Nico on the other hand is blushing while Maki and Nozomi were now fighting each other.

….

Anju and Umi were outside under a tree, since Anju wanted to spend time with her childhood friend alone, just the two of them.

"Umi-chan~ I made you lunch~" Anju beamed as she held her homemade lunch for the bluenette in front of her.

"Uh, thanks Anju." Umi said as she was about to grab a bite at the food Anju stopped her.

"Uh-uh, I'll be the one feeding you." Anju took the spoon and held it in front of Umi "say 'ahhh'"

"A-Anju, I'm not a kid you know, stop this." Umi held Anju's occupied hand _"I don't mind this as long as it's Kotori"_

"But Umi-chan…" Anju pouted.

"Fine."

….

Kotori was alone now, walking in the empty hallway. The brunette felt chills down her spine, as if someone is watching her. She wished she never went to the girl's bathroom without Honoka. As she walked back to the canteen somebody blocked her way and bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Ouch!" the brunette looked up with an irritated expression; she noticed a familiar face and her irritated look calmed down.

"Oh, it's you Akira-kun." The boy help Kotori up to her face as he spoke "Oh, Minami-san, sorry about that." He scratches the back of his red locks.

"hm?" Kotori look up to her classmate "Is something wrong, Akira-kun?" She asked the troubled boy.

"I'm just asking… about the letter." He answered and Kotori's eyes widen. The envelop Akira gave her before; she hasn't open it yet.

"uh, oh, I haven't opened it yet." Kotori answered in a low voice, hoping Akira won't get mad at her for not reading the letter; probably a love letter, for a week now.

"What?" Akira's voice was a bit louder this time, and it startled the brunette.

"I-I'm sorry, I was really busy—"before Kotori could continue, she was push towards the nearest wall; it hurt her.

"ahh! You're hurting me, Akira-kun." Kotori said in a pained tone.

The red haired boy grabbed both of Kotori's wrists over her head, as he leaned to the side and whispered in Kotori's ear.

"Minami-san, I've been observing you all this time, and you said you're busy?" Akira's voice was throaty as he tightens his grip around Kotori's wrists. "You were NOT busy; you were hanging out with that pathetic Sonoda!" his voice had a hint of anger in it this time.

Kotori stayed quiet as Akira spoke "Since you didn't read my letter, I'll just tell you straight out of my mouth…" a devilish smile spread across his face as he continued "I like you, no. I love you, Minami-san… and I want to make you mine!"

His unoccupied hand traced Kotori's left thigh, Kotori was about to scream when Akira captured her lips in a rough kiss _"NO!"_ eyes filled with tears as the red head's hand slipped under her skirt, rubbing her core through the fabric. Kotori squirmed in her place; trying to escape but Akira was stronger compared to her.

As the red head parted from the kiss due to lack of air, Kotori immediately screamed for help, and Akira quickly withdraw his hands from under Kotori's skirt and swiftly grabbed the handkerchief inside his pocket and shoved it in Kotori's mouth.

"Now, be quiet, I'll make you feel good." He said as he continued where he left off under 'there'.

….

Umi finally got away from Anju using a random excuse, good thing the orange-haired girl bought the lame excuse. The bluenette was on her way to the bathroom, as soon as she stepped into the hallway, she can see a big blur from her peripheral vision, as soon as she turned what she saw made her blood boil.

She saw Kotori being pinned by a guy she doesn't know, she sprinted towards them, and good thing the guy didn't saw her or her surprise attack would be ruin.

"SURPRISE!" Umi's voice snapped Akira from his actions and turned his face to the direction of the sound, and as soon as Umi got the perfect distance, she jumped and landed both feet onto Akira's face causing him to stumble to his feet.

"Are you okay, Kotori?" Umi immediately helped out Kotori; who's muffling something.

"Kotori, you're turning me on with this thing on your mouth." Umi said with a blush on her face which Kotori angrily took out the handkerchief from her mouth, trace of saliva from her mouth and the handkerchief; glitters in the light.

"Yup, turns me on." Umi unconsciously said out loud and Kotori slapped her face; returning her from her weird trance "Umi!"

Umi turned to Akira; who's now getting up to his knees, wiping the blood on his nose only to find it smearing across his face. Umi took her opportunity and kicked him right in the nose; causing it to break and bleeding some more.

"Heh, you can't hit a girl can you?" Umi teased as she walked over to Akira's body, the bluenette raised his foot about to stomp on him "This is for touching Kotori." But Kotori grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back, sending Umi to the ground.

"What the hell, Kotori—"Umi stopped talking as soon as she noticed where her girlfriend was pointing at; Principal Minami witness what had happened, except for the part where her daughter was sexually assaulted by another student.( **I forgot to mention, Kotori is still principal Minami's daughter in this AU)**

"Sonoda Umi, my office, now!" Principal Minami spoke in a loud and intimidating voice making Umi's eyes widen.

"Wait!" Principal Minami looked at the bluenette and Umi spoke again "YOU'RE KOTORI'S MOTHER?!" Umi yelled; shock to discover that all this time, the principal of this school is her girlfriend's mother.

….

Umi walked out of the Principal's office and closed the door behind her; her friends were all waiting outside the office.

"Well?" Maki spoke first.

"Well… that was strike two. One more and I'll probably be suspended." Umi answered as she walked closer to her friends

Kotori had the urge to hug her girlfriend but Umi told her to keep their relationship a secret, so had to hold her urges.

A sound of rapid footsteps can be heard from a far and everyone turned their attention to it.

"Is that Honoka?" Nico asked as she narrow her eyes and saw the color orange.

"Uhm, I'm right here." Honoka said from behind, eating bread.

Everyone then turned towards Honoka with a confused look "If you're there, then who's tha—" Umi couldn't finished her sentence when Anju suddenly pounced on her, both of them falling on the floor. _"Ah, Anju, I should have known."_

"Umi-chaaaaannn, I heard you got into a fight, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Anju tightens her hold on the bluenette; who looked up to her girlfriend, Kotori; who averted her gaze from Umi with a "hmpf" in it.

 _"Ko-Kotori! Don't hate me for this!"_

….

After the end of the day, everyone was waving their goodbyes to their friends, Nozomi and Eli were walking home together.

"Elichi…" Nozomi spoke without looking at her partner, instead she grabbed Eli's hand and intertwine their fingers.

Eli didn't spoke she just tightens her hold on Nozomi's hand.

"Elichi, I think Kotori-chan likes Umi. Don't you think?" Nozomi now looks at Eli; who only looked back at her.

"Hm, I think so, and I also think Umi likes Kotori too." The blonde added.

"I know now Elichi!" Nozomi wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck. Eli was taken by surprise as she slouch a little to level the purple-haired girl's height.

"Eh, Nozomiii, you're too close!" Eli's face was red "huh? So?" Nozomi spoke and pecked Eli's nose "we're practically married anyway." She giggled.

"N-no we're n-not!" Eli stuttered and Nozomi added "not yet that is." She let's go of the blushing Eli.

"Let's push the two together, Elichi!" Nozomi put her fist in the air "Like, get them together or something?" Eli asked.

"Yup! Umi is a useless gay who can't confess, let's help her!"

"What about Anju?" Eli questioned.

"They're just friends." Eli again; asked "How the hell do you know that?" Nozomi then grabbed something inside her chest and showed Eli a random card "The cards told me!"

"But that's just a five of hearts card, Nozomi." Nozomi then laughed it off "I was just kidding, Umi told me."

"Since when did you hang out with Umi?" Eli said as she catches up to her energetic girlfriend.

"Are you jealous?" Nozomi smirked "No." Eli answered quickly

"You suck, I want a jealous girlfrie—"Nozomi was cut off when a pair of lips were placed on her own and a pair of soft hands cupped both of her cheek.

"Okay, I'm a little jealous." Eli admitted as she parted for air "Nozomi?"

Nozomi was quiet and had her head down and then she looked up again with a blush on her face "Kiss me again, Elichi…" she begged in a low voice.

"jeez you." Eli then again kissed her little Nozomi.

….

Meanwhile…

Maki and Nico were also walking together on their way home.

"Maki-chan, thanks for walking me home…" Nico said with her head down.

"It's no big deal." Maki said, still reading her book

As they were walking together, Nico saw an opportunity to hold Maki's unoccupied hand, and Maki jolted blush forming on her cheeks.

….

Meanwhile on the KotoUmi ship…

"Umi-chan, thank you for saving me back there…" Umi looked down at her girlfriend who also looked up at her "Umi-chan was so dashing!" Kotori held Umi's hand and still the bluenette gets all embarrassed.

"H-how could you call someone who kicked someone on the face, dashing?" Umi said as she looked away from Kotori.

Umi only got a giggle as a reply from the shorter girl "Umi-chan~"

"What?" Umi whipped her head to look back at Kotori; who raised her hand signaling her to slouch a bit, in which she did so.

"Umi-chan, say you love me." Kotori cupped the bluenette's cheeks; they were warm.

"I-I-I lo-ve… y-yoowww I CAN'T DO IT!" Umi crouched and was whining, Kotori just giggled "Umi-chan, you need some getting used to." Kotori commented.

 **No inspiration here~ XD**


End file.
